A Strange Encounter
by maddiejade
Summary: Madeline jade had what was considered a semi-normal life. But she herself was not normal. She had a secret that no one could know about.But all that changed when she runs away from home and meets four brothers and a couple of assassins. What's in store for Madeline and what's her big secret? Read to find out!
1. prologue:an unusual beinning

Prologue: An unusual beginning

My name is Madeline Jade. I'm a special kind of person, and I'm not what you call normal. But this story isn't about me, but an encounter that changed my life forever. This is a story about three kids whose lives were changed forever by one small event, enduring multiple struggles both externally and internally.

"If you leave, never come back!" Those were the last words I heard come out of my step-father's mouth as I stepped out into the night, away from a house full of nightmares. By the time I made it to Grand Central Station, it was about 9pm. (Yes, you guessed it, I'm in New York, born and raised. But I've got a secret; I'm a half-mutant lizard, half human hybrid.)

As I stepped up onto the station platform, a train pulled up, and people flooded the station. I just ignored them, yet I kept feeling like I was being watched. However, when I got to the train schedule, that feeling went away. The next train would be arriving in a few minutes, so I spent my time glancing around the station. Eventually, my eyes fell on a girl around my age, near the exit. It was dark, so I couldn't really make out her features clearly, and just as I was about to take a closer look, the train pulled up. Boarding the train, I looked behind me to catch one more sight of the girl, who was staring and waving at me. To be polite, I waved back. And after that...she started smiling really creepily at me.

Just as the doors closed, I turned away. "What a weird girl," I thought as the train pulled out into the night.

 _Somewhere in Manhattan_

 _~Ashley POV~_

I was walking around in my usual part of town, having just left the station. "Who was that girl back there? She looked just like the person one of our clients described," I thought as I walked down an alley, darkness lighting my path.

"Hey, Ash," came a voice, breaking that darkness. It was Lissette, my partner.

I looked over and joked her direction. "Hey, Killer." Common greeting.

"Where have you been?" she asked, concerned as to my whereabouts.

"Looking for the girl."

Showing some relief, she asked, "Any luck?"

Feeling disappointed, I sighed, "'Thought I did, but it was too dark and crowded to see. Too many people."

"Well, we can always try tomorrow."

Her optimism made me feel a little better. Lissette is a very pessimistic person most of the time, which makes her words all the more encouraging. "Yea, I'll come back later," I told her. "I want to walk around bit."

"Ok. Later!" she dismissed, coolly backing into the shadows.

I watched her leave, and I continued to walk down the darkened alley. However, I wasn't alone. Down the alley, I spotted the girl from the station. She was advancing my direction, so, to clear my suspicions, I walked up to her.

"Hey, want to buy some drugs?" I joked at her in greeting.

"Umm, no thank you." The tone in her voice told me she was confused at my approach.

Yet, still interested in finding out if this is the girl, I asked, "Have you ever been to Texas?"

"Yes why?" she answered, confused.

Her confused answer gave me an idea. "Cause, you look like a girl I'm searching for."

"And you think that it's me?" The question came out with curiosity.

"Well, only if your name happens to be...Madeline Jade."

"H-how do you know my name!" she asked, shocked. Victory for me!

"Just asking," I stated blankly.

She was obviously creeped out. "Can I go now?"

"Okay, but if you ever need a place to stay, you can find me anywhere," I told her, slipping mysteriously into the shadows. I have to be dramatic.

It was late by the time I finally got to the hideout I shared with Lissette. I stepped inside and laid on my bed. Lissette came over.

"I think I found our girl" I stated.

"Really?"

"Yea, but she doesn't know it yet, but she will, in time." I said tiredly"

"How can you be sure?"

"I can see it in her eyes." I stated.

As I said this, she still didn't look convinced, so to relieve her, I said, "Don't worry about it."

"Ok, if you say so," she said, still sounding unconvinced.

"I got this."

The next morning

Lissette woke me up that following Saturday morning, and let's just say, I'm NOT a morning person.

"Ash, wake up."

"No." My response came groggily.

"Now." Her response came firmly.

I decided not to argue and slowly made my way out of my cozy bed "Ugh, fine!" I retorted

"Thank you."

"Anyway, what's on today's agenda?" I asked, annoyed at the time of day.

"Daily workout, and to check on the soon to be new recruit."

"Okay," I say as I go to set up the equipment.

As I do this Lissette goes to the window, however as soon as she got there she called me, "Hey, Ash, come look at this."

"What is it?" I ask, making my way over.

She smiled, answering, "The girl."

"Well, I'll be damned."

Sure enough, just outside the window, by our door, stood the girl from last night, and since it was light out, I could clearly see her, and she definitely matched the description: dark brown hair, blue eyes, average height; she's the one.

 _~Madeline POV~_

I decided to take the girl up on her offer, even if it was pretty weird, it beats sleeping on a park bench, so as I walked up to the address she gave me, I got more nervous, but as usual, I ignored it.

"Ummm, hello? Anybody here?" I asked aloud.

A door opens and out pops the girl from yesterday. Now I can really see her, long brown hair, brown eyes, and short. She looked completely normal or so I thought," welcome to our hideout" she said."

As I walk into the "hideout" I could see it was a very run- down, old, abandoned warehouse. I kind of like it.

"This the girl?" asked a voice behind me.

I turn around to see another girl around my age, only she had long black hair, brown eyes, and was about my height.

"Excuse my partner, she never thinks before she speaks."

"Hey!" exclaimed, the black-haired girl.

"Your just angry, cause its true." joked the other girl.

I looked at both at them confused "they seem to get along pretty well." I thought.

Anyway, do your know why your here?" she asked, sternly.

I was confused by the question, "no, you told me if I ever needed a place to stay, I should come see you"

She looked amused by my statement, then said "we were hired by a man who seemed particularly interested in you."

"You wouldn't happen to know why would you?" asked Lissette.

"No." I exclaimed.

"Well, we can always send you to the authorities and have you sent back to your family, but I doubt you'll want that to happen."

"No no no! Please don't!" I pleaded.

"I won't, but as I can tell you don't know whom we're talking about, so for now we'll keep you here as an apprentice."

"An apprentice to what?" I asked curious.

"Assassins." she answered bluntly.

"What?!

"Don't worry we'll train you, so you'll be fine."

After that she goes over to a certain room to set up all the equipment.

"Oh boy"

"Begin now!" she exclaimed.

I watch as she does backflips, targets, and est. "whoa" I gasp as I watch with amazement.

"Try and keep up!" she exclaimed.

As I watched her, I saw a pair of swords on the floor and picked them up, but ash noticed and got concerned.

"What are you doing?! You're not trained to use those!" she yelled.

"What are these? I asked.

"Put those down! You can't use katana blades yet!"

"Katanas?" I asked, curious.

"They are very sharp blades that can cut through anything! Now, put them down and quit acting like a five year-old!" she yelled, annoyed.

"Ok ok"

"Now get back to training!" she yelled.

Several hours had past and I was exhausted, ash seemed to notice and said, "That's all our training for today! You're free to go!"

"Ugh, finally!" I groaned.

"You'll get used to it."

And that's how the three of us started our team and our beautiful friendship but the fun was only beginning.

 **Well here it is my first fanfic, hope you liked it. Don't forget to comment.**


	2. a strange encounter

Several months later

~Madeline POV~

We had just finished training and, exhausted, we retreated to our beds to rest. Ash was the first to speak among us. "Well, you've certainly shown to be a worthy assassin."

Her compliment left me feeling accomplished, I told her. "Thank you. I try."

"It shows"

"Thanks." I gave her a smile.

It has been months since I left my home to the streets of New York, where I met Ash and Lissette and began my training as an assassin. There hasn't been a moment yet where I regret that decision.

"Well then, I have an assignment I have to do soon, but until then I-" she stopped, hearing a noise from outside.

"What is it?" I asked.

Settling down, she replied dismissively, "I thought I heard something. Nothing to worry about though, it might be a cat or something."

"Yeah," was all I could say.

"As I was saying, I'll need to leave for Japan in a week or two so I only have so long to-" she cut herself off again. This time, we both heard a loud crash from the roof. "What the hell!"

"It's probably just some kids playing around," I tried assuring her.

"Well they better stop that before I go up there and beat them up."

"Don't bother, they're not worth It." said Lissette, collected about the situation as ever.

"You're right, they're just some tricksters looking for-."

At that moment, a huge blur came flying through the ceiling, swooping to the ground in front of us.

"WOAH!?" we all exclaim.

"What the hell?!" Ash exclaims as she darts from the blur, a mere shriveling coward before realizing she must take action. "Lissette! Grab the weapons and protect Maddie at all costs!"

Upon her order, she zoomed in front of me, Lissette hurrying for our weapons.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I don't know! Just stay behind me!" she proclaimed, pulling out a pocket knife from her right pocket.

"Ok, Ok," I agreed reluctantly.

Lissette threw a boa staff to Ash, grabbing a pair of Sais for her own use. "Keep your eyes on it!" Ash spat out.

"On what?" she cried, running in for the first time to discover the dark blur.

"On the intruder!" she said as she goes to poke the intruder. Brilliant. THAT'S gonna do a lot.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, looks like an animal."

"Is it dead?" How enlightening.

"I don't know!" Ash exclaimed. In a swift move, the creature grabbed for her boa staff. "Hey!"

I just stared at the creature's hand, and I couldn't help but notice…how human it looked.

"Kill it!" Lisette and Ash, the morbid duo.

"What!?" the creature exclaimed. Exclaimed? Did that giant creature just speak!?

Ash iterated my thoughts. "Did you just speak?!"

"Maybe," it told us slyly. What is this thing?

"What ARE you?" Ash pressed on, gaze fixed on this "it."

"A turtle," it answers bluntly.

"What!?" we all exclaim with confusion. It's obviously too big to be a mere turtle.

It's my turn at the interview. "Well, do you have a name?"

"Michelangelo."

"Like the artist?" Although she wears a poker face, it is apparent that the mention of the artist's name strikes familiar adoration in her. She is a fledgling artist herself.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo looked like a deer in a pair of headlights. He went from blunt to deathly afraid. "Yes, please don't hurt me!"

He looked completely harmless to me. "I won't hurt you."

But the others WEREN'T as understanding. "I promise nothing," retorted Ash coldly.

"Me neither," responded Lissette in morbid agreement.

Deciding to continue, I asked, "Anyway, what are you doing here, Michelangelo?"

"I was trying to go across the roof, but I crashed into the roof instead." This explanation came shakily, and it was obvious the turtle had taken into account the threats of my fellow assassins.

A somewhat sympathetic (as sympathic as she CAN get) "Ouch" escapes Lisette at Michelangelo's explanation.

"Please let me go, my brothers are probably worried," is Michelangelo's only plea.

"Brothers?" I echo.

"Yeah, I have three older brothers. Please let me go."

Lisette is the one who gives the okay. "Fine."

"Show him out, I need to start fixing the roof," an annoyed and possibly disappointed ash dismisses.

"Ok, follow me." I say gently, trying to seem unthreatening and understanding.

We walk in silence as we head for the door. It wasn't until we were outside when Michelangelo decided to speak.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, do you think I can come back?"

Huh? Why would he want to come back? Hadn't Lisette and Ash startled him? "I don't think those two like strangers," I tell him.

"Okay, worth a try," he replies with disappointment, heading forward.

As I watch him go out into the night, I call after him, "We'll see ya." This sort of contradicts my previous claim that it was probably best he shouldn't return, but whatever. I'm sure he gets the message.

"Bye!" he suddenly dashes off, exclaiming into the shadows, "Hey guys! Wait for me!"

I watch as he climbs up a fire escape to a rooftop where three large shadows stand. I don't go back inside our lair until they leave but as watch them leave I feel relief as now I know I'm not the only mutant in the city and it's all thanks to this strange encounter.


	3. enter the turtles

**hey guys i'm back with more TMNT action! this chapter took forever to write and edit so i hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 2: Enter the Turtles

~Mikey POV~

I ran as fast as I could, having just left the home of the three female assassins. They didn't seem all that bad, but they were indeed threatening. I could only imagine my bros' faces if they turned to see me gone. I needed to get to them quick before they could start to worry.

"Hey, guys!" I called out to them, and they came into view.

The first one to speak was Raph. "Mikey!? Where were you?" His tone was very concerned.

"I fell into a building."

"You okay?" asked Donnie, as he started checking me over.

"Yea, I almost got my head chopped off, though."

That seemed to worry them more, 'cause as soon as I said that, all three of my brother's eyes went wide.

"What?!"

"But don't worry, they let me go," I tried to assure them, but that only seemed to confuse my oldest brother Leo, for he inquired, "Wait, did you say they? Who's they?"

"The ones that lived in the building I crashed in."

"You let humans see you!" boomed Raph angrily.

"Well, who else would be living there?"

"Mikey, I don't think you understand the situation here," stated Donnie, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked. What were they getting at here?

"What he means is, we can't trust the humans to keep quiet," answered Raph darkly.

"Guys, they live in a warehouse and they don't trust strangers! I don't think they will spread the word." I specified, attempting to persuade them otherwise. I thought I had a point.

Still not convinced, Leo said, "Better safe than sorry."

"We'll be fine," I continued, though I was slowly beginning to doubt myself. If Leo, our go-to guy, spotted something wrong, the consequences of what I had just put myself through could be drastic.

"No! I'm going to face these guys!" announced Raph, the epitome of fierce heroism.

"Dude! Don't! They'll kill you!" I pleaded desperately.

"I'll go too." added Leo. Had they not heard what I just said!?

"Don't! You don't know what they're capable of!" I tried again, horrified of their determination in the face of absolute dangers.

"We'll be the judge of that," answered Donnie. Him, too? The one who normally thought through things a little more.

"Guys!"

Though…really, I guess I'M the one who doesn't always think things through. I have to trust them, reluctantly.

In the warehouse

~Madeline POV~

It had been a few hours since that weird "turtle" left, and Ash was STILL fixing the roof. Let's just say that she was not very happy about having to fix it in the first place.

It was late when she'd finally finished. "There, it's finished!" she declared.

"That's good," Lissette answered half-heartedly.

"Hopefully now nothing can crash through that."

"Yeah," was all I could manage to say. What more COULD be said?

"What time is it anyway?" Ash asked, looking out the window.

I glanced at my watch, telling her, "Umm, about six p.m.,"

"Really?" she asked, surprised, giving that wide-eyed look.

"Yeah," responded Lissette, blunt as ever.

"Time flies."

"When you're having fun," Lissette continued.

"Or working."

"That too."

"Yea, well, if you need me I'll be in my room." Ash announced sleepily, making her way to her room, closing the door behind her.

After Ash left, Lissette and I decided to train some more before heading to bed ourselves. It was only best.

I woke up around 3 a.m. to get a drink of water. I could faintly hear Ash snoring in her room. Having headed back to my room, I heard a loud crash come from somewhere in the warehouse.

"Huh?! What!?" screams Ash from her room.

After that, we all got up to meet outside our rooms and begin addressing the noise, searching the warehouse. Even though it was dark, I could just barely see the sliver of light bounce off the pocket knife in Ash's hand. As we were walking around, we all eventually noticed four large shadows walking around in the equipment room. Now, I thought we should have been sneaky about this, but Ash had other ideas.

"INTRUDERS?! ATTACK THEM?!" screamed Ash. So much for MY plans, which were most likely more intelligent.

"Ash! Hold on it could be some teenage kids!" I cry after her.

"They better not fuck my shit up!" Was mouthing off really necessary?

"Let's just go see who it is first!" I cried, completely irritated at this point.

"Fine."

As the three of us leave the main area to the equipment room. We see the four shadows still looking around, I'm surprised they didn't hear Ash's screams. As we walk into the room we hear part of the shadows conversation.

"Guys, this is a bad idea."

After that, Lissette cautiously turned the lights on, lighting the room. Finally, we could see… the turtle from before! Along with 3 others?

"Hi, again!" greeted the one named Michelangelo, almost too cheerfully.

"What are you doing back here!?" spouted Ash, annoyed and ready to kick some ass. She really needs to learn how to chill.

"Well, my brothers wanted to meet you," he explained. Gee, well, THAT will certainly change our minds. Just come sneaking in, yeah, sure. I'll make waffles.

It should be expected what our initial reaction would be. "What!?" Skeptical as ever.

"So, these are the humans you met," a turtle with the blue mask directed at Michelangelo. He seemed to have an aura of authority, like a REAL leader…nothing like *glances at Ash*

"Yeah," Mikey answered the other turtle, bringing up an embarrassed hand to scratch the back of his head.

"You got caught by three human girls!?" exclaimed the red-masked turtle disbelievingly. Was that an insult to the "weaker" sex? Well, they were turtles, so they must have been slow. Ha!

"What can I say? The ladies love me." Oh brother. This one is going to be a pain. Hmm, who does that sound like?

I felt exhaustion creep up on me. One, it being so late, and two, this argument…so boring. I threw a question in "Are you here for something?"

"Yes, how are you able to live here?" asked the purple-masked turtle. He seemed more involved in how things functioned rather than trying to impose himself on us like the others. He seemed oddly wise, unlike… I know of two people already who won't be having a single conversation together.

"We've always lived here," I explained, though I guess it was more than I could say. After all, I was just a newcomer.

"Yup," added Lissette.

"But, why an abandoned warehouse?" asked the red one, craning his neck to look around once again.

"Maybe for the same reason we live in a sewer," Mikey threw in conclusively.

"Well, our job isn't exactly safe," Ash explained with dramatic disdain.

"Job?"

In blunt unison, we answered. "We're assassins."

"What!?" exclaimed all the turtles. I spy a role switch.

"Yes, and of the highest level and skill," boasted Ash. I don't think her loud entrance from earlier proves her point any.

"Yeah we're more than just some human girls." I decided to say something, my focus on the red-masked one. My words brought a surprised and serious look to the turtle's face. Exhausted, I glanced down at my watch. FIVE A.M.? "I think it's time you left." I stated tiredly. It was only best.

"Yes please leave." That was a little rude, Ash.

Mikey, not looking to pick a fight, held up his hands and said, "Ok, we're leaving."

But before they left, the blue one turned to us and assured, "We won't bother you anymore. Just don't tell anyone about us."

"As long as you don't tell anyone about our hideout," proposed Ash. There really was a reason we lived in an ABANDONED warehouse. No unwanted attention.

"Deal."

"I'll show you out," offered Ash.

After they finally left, we all tiredly walked back to our rooms where we slept like we hadn't slept in weeks. It wasn't until the next day when Ash made an announcement.

"We have an assignment tonight."

"Which is?" asked Lissette, expressing minimal attention, let alone interest.

"We're going after the turtles tonight."

'Why?" I asked, somewhat shocked. They hadn't provided THAT much of a threat, had they?

"There's something off about them, but I don't know what."

"They don't seem dangerous! Leave them be." I persuaded.

"But we can't be sure of that, we need to make sure they have good intentions. We will find them and question them."

"This will be fun," I sigh sarcastically. Lissette's expression seems to reveal that for her, this really might be entertaining…but then again, she seems oddly absorbed with the downfall of others.

Later that night, we suited up and head into the night in search of the four large turtles. I just hope my gut is right and we can trust them…I really don't want to kill anyone…I guess that defeats the whole purpose of being an assassin.

 **Will they find the turtles and face them or will they run into something more strange find out next time**

 **don't forget to review**


	4. first chapter

Chapter 3: first chapter

 _Somewhere in the city_

~Madeline POV~

We have been searching for the four giant turtles for hours. No matter what Lissette and I say, Ash won't give up on this. Talk about bloodthirsty.

"Keep an eye out! They could be anywhere!"

A brief moment passed…

"I see something over there!" Lissette proclaimed, pointing towards a collection of city buildings.

Our heads whipped around. I guess we all have a bloodthirsty streak in us…this is why we are assassins, I guess. Together, we spot the four large blurs land atop one of the buildings. Immediately, we head in their direction.

"That's them," announced ash. NAHHHHHH, SHERLOCK! Here we go again. "Let's get them!"

 _On a random building_

~Leo POV~

Our perilous search for trouble in the city always begins with the four of us creeping out of our hiding hole to spring from building to building, to observe the streets below. We are duty-bound to our…that and the guys always complain about being in the lair for too long.

"It feels so good out here!" Mikey shouted, giving a childish whirl, sights set on the night sky.

"Yeah, 'beats the stuffy lair." That's Raph, a bit of a pessimist compared to Mikey. Oh brother.

"You guys are stupid," I muttered, rolling my eyes. I guess I'm a bit of a pessimist myself, but whatever. I am their sworn, fearless leader. It's important for me to make sure these boys stay in line.

At my comment, the two of them turned towards me and asked, "Who are you calling stupid?"

"You two," Donnie answered matter-of-factly.

This brought on a bucket-load of jokes and fun-poking, which waivered our attention from three other shadows, landing softly on a roof only a few feet from us.

"That sounds about right, you all are stupid." That was neither of us…the voice held so much mystery, and the darkness only shrouded us in bad omen.

"Oh yeah, I definitely sense stupidity." spoke a second voice, adding to the fearful aura…quite a bit, too, with that monotonous, eerie tone.

My brothers and I were dead silent, but I decided I must summon up enough courage to speak up, for the sake of my brothers, and potentially, the city. "Who's there?"

"Your worst nightmare." answered a third voice. That was a bit dramatic, but it was so cliché that it earned a laugh from one of the shadowy members, the monotonous one.

"Show yourself!" boomed Raph with much command. Good. Show your authority.

We watched as the three small shadows emerged from the darkness….only to show it to be the three female assassins from the day before. Great, just great.

"Hello again," greeted one of the girls, who appeared to have a pair of Katanas on her back like me. Interesting.

"Amphibians," the threatening one interjected bluntly. This one had a boa staff. VERY interesting.

"We're turtles actually," corrected Donnie. "Reptilian."

"But you're massive!" exclaimed the third girl, the monotonous one with the sais attached to her waist.

"Well, yeah we're mutants," Mikey explained for us.

"Strange." The threatening one starts inspecting us like lab experiments, something we REALLY don't appreciate. Apparently, her partners don't appreciate it either, their eyes full of embarrassment. "Sorry about her," they told us kindly, pulling her away.

"Ash, remember what we're here for." Ash. Good to know potential enemies by name, though I suppose it's good for potential friends, too…with our appearance and line of work, however, I doubt my brothers and I will acquire many "friends."

Ash pressed on despite the restraint of her comrades. "Right then, what are you guys here for?" There was almost a growl in her throat, like that of an animal. Heck, SHE came to US. We should be the ones asking HER why she's there, and so reinforced, too. Had we really posed that much of a threat the previous night?

"Just surveying," answered Donnie coolly. I am grateful that he is so even-tempered about operations like these. Perhaps that's a skill you develop when you are constantly experimenting in a lab all by yourself; you learn about trial, error, and most importantly, patience.

"Surveying what?"

"The city of course," I answered, a little more tense than my brother.

"Why?" Such a child…

…so Mikey answered her like a child, "To stop bad guys." Though, childishness is only part of his character.

"Just like we take down mobsters and other guys." The assassin's comment surprised me, all of us. When you think of the word "assassin," you normally imagine a cold-blooded killer…which, technically, we ARE cold-blooded, and we DO kill…but one thing we all have in common is our good cause: to stop evil at its source.

"You guys do what?" a curious Raph echoed.

"We protect the innocent and stop the corrupted," answered the katana girl.

Ash added darkly. "And we have a way of keeping them from coming back," Somehow, I could tell she was mostly bark.

"Wait, don't tell me that you guys…" Mikey cut himself off, but the shakiness in his tone spoke volumes.

Apparently, the fierce girl hadn't understood those volumes "We what?" she sounded like she was trying to put on a threatening show…was she trying to scare us? But, like I said, mostly bark. I really hoped she didn't prove my theory wrong, especially any time soon.

In symbolism, Mikey dragged his finger across his throat while making a cutting sound. Surely THAT would spell things out, though I hoped it wouldn't put ideas in the assassins' heads.

"Yes." Something about her mellow answer sent my nerves a-riot. The calm before the storm?

There was a moment of shocked silence, which Mikey broke with a loud, fearful gulp. I could understand his nervousness, because I personally wouldn't want to face Ash on her bad side, assuming this side was her "good" side.

"But, only the people the government tells us to kill. So, unless you kill for fun, then you're fine," explained Ash.

"It's a risky job, but we deal with it," the katana girl's words were proud, but she somehow managed to keep her tone steady and dry. She, too had an eerie calm about her…they all did, but it seemed that Ash was trying a lot harder than the other two. She's not as fierce as she seems. Ha! I figured she was all bite. "We count ourselves lucky that we at least have a home to come to." This katana girl…she truly spoke from experience…

I asked the question currently on my mind. "Then why do something so dangerous, couldn't you just live normal lives as girls?" Just what experience did that katana girl, did either of them possess?

"We can't," Ash explained bluntly, but her tone grew ever more frustrated. "Some of us have reasons for why we can't go home. " She calmed back down and continued. "But even so...It keeps food on the table and we can live in peace in our warehouse. That's another reason we need this job."

The Sais girl didn't seem to have much to the conversation except for her monotonous, "Yeah," one of which she inserted here.

"Plus, we're happy. That's all that matters," Ash finished.

Obviously stuck on what Ash had said about their families, Raph asked, "What do you mean you can't go home?"

"we just can't," Ash replied with a shrug.

"Kids can't just not go home!" Donnie gasped. Although he is wise beyond his years, willing to conduct all the research he could, he apparently had no idea about social relations of the surface.

"Well, we CAN'T," Ash insisted, getting tense. The bad side wasn't awakening, was it?

"You guys wouldn't understand," explained the katana girl. She seemed to be the one who took hold of the situation, the voice of reason, the one who would talk when the others just couldn't.

"So, what's your story?" asked the girl with the sais, her dull expression locking me in a cold grip.

Since they told us their story, it only seemed fair we should tell them ours, so I explained, "We live in the sewers with our father and protect this city at night."

Ash's eyes lit. With what, I had no clue. "Your dad?"

"Yeah, he's the one who trained us," explained Raph, somewhat pride-fully.

"Wow, at least you didn't have to train yourselves."

Mikey's eyes widened, a symbol of his shocked intrigue. "You did?"

Ash nodded. "Me and Lissette did."

"And her?" asked Raph, pointing at the girl with the Katanas.

"I'm training her," Ash explained for us. Huh, that is a little weird. How can one train themselves? How will they ever know if what they're practicing is correct? Then again, I guess someone had to train themselves to fight appropriately, or else neither of us would be the skilled fighters we are …but even still…

"She's untrained!?" our gasps were loud enough to wake the top three floors of the nearby apartment complex. She was UNTRAINED! Why were they even letting her carry weapons? Well, I guess that's something of a relief. If she isn't fully trained, then she doesn't pose enough of a threat…even still, she is a comrade to the more experienced assassins before us. They should care that prematurely handling a weapon could endanger her life, in more ways than one.

"But, Maddie's coming along nicely." So her name is Maddie.

Still unconvinced, Raph challenged, "Really? Prove it!" Oh boy, what was he getting us into? Was he trying to get us killed?

"Okay then." Ash's eyes were narrowed in challenge, already accepting victory. Was she being too bold?

Ash pointed a commanding finger at me and announced, "She will prove herself as a good assassin! She will chase you and bring you back to us; don't worry, she won't kill you." Well, how gracious…she just proved she's all bark, but I'm not complaining.

I think over the challenge. These types of things, I don't back out of. I accept this challenge against this untrained girl. It should be a piece of cake, and it wasn't like we had to face each other in heated combat. This was safe…if she could jump a building.

"Deal," I reply smugly, tingling at the challenge. I am accepting my own victory, too. Too bold? I wouldn't know.

"Start!" shouted Ash.

Woah, NOW? All I could do was leap into action, pelting for the edge of the building. I could hear the girl, Maddie, behind me. I won't go down easily, even if she does prove to have great potential.

 _Somewhere in New York_

We had been running for a while. Apparently, Maddie could leap rooftops, but I wasn't too concerned at this point, as I didn't hear any footsteps, "Hmm, maybe Ash's not as good a trainer as she boasted!" I examined, smiling in hasty victory.

Running, it was hard for me to spot the shadow which appeared before me, until I heard a smarmy, "You were saying?"

"What the?!" I exclaimed, my shock bringing me to an abrupt halt.

"Surprise."

Although I was unhappy with the defeat, it is only a sign of good marksmanship to compliment your opponent. "You're pretty good." The way she snuck up, it really was impressive.

"So are you," she stated with a shrug. Somehow, it felt good, relieving in fact, to hear this from someone of the surface…I don't believe I've heard a compliment from a human before.

Even still, she was only a trainee. I'm sure everyone looked impressive to her. So, let's continue the training, shall we? "But, there's no way you can take me back without a fight."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure." Although it is yet another challenge, I shrug in a casual manner. Perhaps posing myself as calm will make her feel more threatened, thus in turn increasing her vital instinct.

She pulls out her two Katanas. So as not to disappoint her, I pull out my own. This is going to be fun, but I'll make sure not to hurt her. She is still training, after all. From where I stand, I run at her, hoping to knock her off balance. Yet apparently, she saw it coming and dodged.

That was a little unexpected, but plausible, I guess. It is important for a newer warrior to practice flight before fight. It's a little infuriating, somewhat cowardly in my book. "Hey!" I shout, surprised. I attack again, but she blocks it.

"You're not as weak as I thought."

"Gee, thanks," comes her sarcastic remark. It puts a conclusion in my mind.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" I asked of her. I doubted that in the short moments we'd known each other that she'd actually invested a romantic interest in me, but rather, I wondered if this girl meant to distract me using her womanly wiles.

"Sorry, you're not my type." She tells me…flirtatiously. Again, she makes for an attack, and again, I manage to dodge it.

"Sorry, your standards are so high." I shoot back dryly.

"Well, now you know."

Another lunge, so I lunge for her too. My foot, however, drastically slips beneath me, and I end up on the ground…er, roof, so to speak. "What the?"

I try scrambling to my feet, but she plants herself on my chest. I notice for an average size girl, she is very light. She lowers her face towards mine and asks slyly, "Surrender yet?

"Never!" I exclaim, finding a burst of energy spiraling within me as I try to bolt upward from her pin, but with ease, she shoves me back down.

"Nice try!"

"I hate you." I snarl, angrily. This really is frustrating. I dread to think that Raph may have blown a head gasket long before now, possibly killing Maddie instantaneously. However, as a leader, I have more of a grip on my temper.

"Aww, you hurt me." Her coy behavior is evident through her cold smile. She couldn't care less right now, which infuriates me even further.

"You sneaky bitch." That's right. I whipped out the profanity.

"You whiny bastard." Really? She has to match me in EVERYTHING? What are we, mirrors?

"Just take me back." I demand, at my wit's end with this chick.

"Ok, come on," she sighs, finally getting up off my chest.

Although her weight hadn't hurt at all, as she was very light, I gave a groan, "Ugh," mostly to express that I am aggravated. I suppose that if I don't reveal that she has the upper hand, I'll suffer the consequences.

As we walk back I can't help but feel like a kid in high school, who just got his ass kicked by a girl. How embarrassing! This really is the walk of shame. Reaching earshot, I listen in on the conversations of my comrades and her comrades.

"They should be here soon." Ash announced, having been through this procedure before, from the sound of it.

"I know Leo will win," Raph boasted, his stare intent on the night sky.

Raph boasts from time to time, but this girl has an ego. "You sure?"

"Nobody can beat Leo," boasts Donnie, inspecting a pebble between his fingers, looking at it as if he'd developed the theory of the universe.

Eventually, they turn to find us approaching. Ash presents our arrival with, "Here they come."

"Hey, guys," Maddie greets them. I can hear the pride in her tone.

"Help." I whimper, but it comes out softly.

"Leo? You lost?" Mikey exclaims, all innocent and surprised.

"Shut up," I mutter under my breath with much embarrassment. I had kind of wanted to leave out the results of our fight

"See, she can do it!" says the sais girl.

The pride Ash holds for her young recruit is crystal clear behind the lenses of her glasses. "Well done," she complimented.

"Thanks." The young warrior joins her leader, yet it seems they are on the same turf.

"Ugh." I grunt, my dignity still shattered. I really don't lose fights, but this chick – she was just so powerful. Not too powerful, though. I know I can beat her.

Maddie sticks her tongue out at me. Had she read my thoughts? It was bad enough that she beat me, but does she REALLY have to stick her tongue at me? And of course, Ash starts laughing. Dignity has vaporized at this point.

"Ok, stop flirting," the sais girl scolds, but of course, she keeps her tone level.

"Yea, stop it," Ash orders through a dissipating chuckle.

Blushing, Maddie defends, "Who's flirting? Not me."

"I'm not." I say it more convincingly, but I'm embarrassed even further. I am at negative dignity now.

"Mhmm." Hums everyone, unconvinced.

"Shut up!" we both exclaim. Well, we're in agreement about something.

"Anyway, I told you she was good," Ash continued to boast. Can everyone please just shut up about the defeat and move on to more important matters?

"I guess you were right," says raph.

"Ok, now that we got that out of our systems, what are your names?" asked Ash. FINALLY! Ash, I may actually have a better opinion of you now. You're saving my life.

"You already know my name," Mikey points out with a charming grin.

"I'm Donatello."

"I'm Raphael."

"And I'm Leonardo."

After we state our names, they all look at us confused. Was there something strange about our names?

"Why are you named after renaissance artists?"

"When we first started living in the sewers, our father found a renaissance book and named us after the artists.

"Who's your father?"

"His name is Master Splinter." Explained Raph.

"Also, what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Ashley, ash for short."

"I'm Lissette."

"And I'm Madeline, Maddie for short." Her named is Madeline, and she is an assassin. Are all assassins pretty like her…. Wait what am I thinking? "But I suppose you already knew that last part," she finishes.

"So can we meet your father." Asked Maddie.

"We promise we won't hurt him." Promises ash.

"Ok, he probably wants to meets you too." Says Donnie.

"Alright, lead the way." States Lissette.

 **what will splinter think of them? find out next chap.**


	5. back to the sewers

**hey guys i'm back sorry for the wait school took up most of my time and I couldn't find time to write, but now I have a new chapter! hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4: back to the sewers.

 _~Madeline POV~_

You would think to get to the turtle's sewer lair, you would just have to jump down the nearest man-hole. But **NOOOOOO** , they just happen to have a certain one that is just a few away from the lair, but unfortunately for us it happened to be across town from us. We were about half way to the entrance when they decided to start a conversation.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why can't you three go home?" asked Mikey, skateboarding over an alleyway.

The three of us stopped running, and stared at Mikey, each with pained expressions.

"Well, it's a long story," I replied, looking down at the ground.

"We have time," persuaded Donnie, leaning against his boa staff.

I breathed in deeply, then leaned against the leg of a water tower that happened to be on the roof we were on.

" First off we aren't like other girls we..." I trailed off.

"We have certain abilities others don't," finished Ash.

The guys gave us very confused looks after this, "what do you mean 'abilities?" asked Raph, the muscle above his eye lifting at our words.

"What we mean is we can do things others can't."

"Like what?" asked Leo, intrigued.

"I can use dark magic." replied Lessette, dryly.

"Like a sorceress!" exclaimed Mikey, creating a sparkle in his eyes.

"I guess."

Upon her words, Mikey started jumping up and down, like a kid on a sugar rush. He then started asking if she could show him, which caused Lessette look more troubled.

"Hey, Mikey calm down will ya!" boomed Raph, slapping the back of Mikey's head.

"Sorry."

After a moment of silence Ash decided to speak up, "Well, I have the ability to make weapons out of nothing, plus I can shapeshift and heal people."

This caused the boys to stop right in their tracks. I could tell that they had a million questions going through their heads. Raph was the only one that said what everyone was thinking, "Weapons...out of thin air?" He asked Ash as he looked at her in utter disbelief as he placed his hands on his hips before saying such a cliché statement, "Prove it."

Donnie however had a completely different reaction, he began to wave his arm in a confused mannerism, trying to make sense of what Ash just said. "But...that's not scientifically possible for a human to be able to do that!" Donnie exclaimed, still completely blown away of what she is capable of.

Leo was just as equally confused, "...What?" was all he had to say to that statement.

Ash didn't make them less confused when she added onto her previous comment, "Yeah, I've been able to do it ever since I was six years old." Ash said, just adding salt to the wound of confusion.

Donnie was speechless, he had no idea of how to make sense of this.

"She could even do it on que. Just try not to make her upset or scare her." Lissette said, giving everyone a fair warning about Ash's power.

"I learned that the hard way." I said, remembering the first time I tried to scare Ash.

Mikey looked at me and asked the typical question, "What did you do?" and of course I had no choice but to answer. "I tried to scare her but ended up with a knife pointed to my neck." I answered back to him, bluntly.

Raph looked at me with a surprised expression, thinking that there was no way that Ash could do something like that. "Wow, you got beat by a short girl." Raph laughed, making fun of that fact that Ash put a knife at my neck.

"I wasn't beat up; I was just threatened...there's a big difference." I replied, trying to save my dignity. "That's still funny." Raph laughed.

Soon we stopped when Leo announced that we were at the right manhole. Once they opened the manhole we all jumped in, unfortunately Ash, miscalculated her jump and ended up...landing right on top of Donnie. Donnie then let out a very pained, "Ouch...are you okay?" he asked Ash, meanwhile Ash who was blushing like a tomato, responded with an "...um... yeah."

Of course upon seeing our leader turn beet red, me and Lessette couldn't help but burst out laughing, which caused Ash to turn even more red before turning towards us and shouting," S-s-shut up you two before I beat you up!" Which only made us laugh harder.

Five minutes later

After me and Lessette calmed down, we continued on our way through the sewers (and since I'm a mutant my very sensitive nose didn't appreciate it.) You would think that after the incident with Ash and Donnie the guys would forget about the questions about our powers but...nope.

"Oh yeah, hey Maddie what's your ability?" asked a very curious Mikey.

"I can transform." I answer bluntly, with a shrug off my shoulders.

"In to...?" pressed Donnie.

"A creature."

Ash's interest had been peeked, her eyebrows lifting enthusiastically. "What? Really?" From the tone in her voice, I could tell she demanded answers, answers I wasn't willing to give her.

Lissette obviously wanted answers too, but she was a little more hesitant, accepting of my vagueness. "That's enough now. We all have our secrets..." There was a moment of silence. Mikey opened his mouth to shoot another question my direction, but Lessette cut him off with, "Last night, I dreamt of Satan." Her random statement was enough to take everyone's attention from me to her.

Thanks to lessette, I got to sneak away from the group and continued on my way to the lair. The reason I want no one to find out is because my 'ability' is a curse ...at least that's how everyone before this bunch made me see it. I don't want to repeat the same mistakes and lose this...family...

As I continued walking I could hear the others running to catch up to me. Oh boy. I've done it now. Since I snuck away, they'll only be more curious, more eager to poke around my head for answers. Yet, when they catch up to me, nothing is said. I breathe a sigh of relief as we continue our walk. Finally, we arrived at the lair.

From what I could see, it looked like an abandoned subway station, only a bit homelier.

When we approached the entrance, the boys jumped over the railing, and we just walked through the turnstiles. From where I was standing in the hallway, I could see a giant couch with a small t.v in front of it, then some bedrooms down this hall. To the left I could see the door to what looked like a lab opened slightly, and to my right I could see some weird room with a giant tree in the center.

"So, what do you think?" asked Mikey cheerfully.

"Needs more black," answered Lessette. For a moment, she is deadpan, but as her eyes flit over to me, she lets out a cheeky giggle.

Mikey just stares at Lessette. Ash and I go over to the couch. when Mikey finally snaps out of confusion, he walks in front of us and asks, "Do you guys want a tour of the lair?"

I glanced over at Ash for approval, and she gave me a nod. "Sure, why not?" I answered.

As Mikey lead Ash and Lessette towards the hallways, I took a seat and turned on the news, but as soon as I glanced up at the screen, I spotted the one person I ran away from... my stepfather. He stood with my mother and sister in front of a crowd, holding up a picture of me, desperately asking to call police if anyone had so much as caught a glimpse of me. As if he would care…my mom is a different story but he never accepted my powers…he thinks I'm a monster.

A few seconds pass upon seeing him, I turn the t.v. back off. 'Never liked the news anyway. I guess Leo noticed my expression, 'cause as soon as I turn around, he's standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok? You look distressed."

"Yeah, I'm fine probably just tired." I lied.

Still not convinced, he continues looking all concerned. It's awkward. I don't want this to be a big deal. Plus, people staring at me is what got me into this mess in the first place, but I can't tell him that. Not yet. I just wish he'd leave me alone…not that I can simply tell him that either. It would come off so rude. I just keep quiet.

"Seriously I'm fine, don't worry."

For the rest of the night, we continued to roam around the rest of the lair. I only hope that one day, I will be able to trust them enough to tell them my secret.

 **will maddie ever tell her friends her secret or will they find out the hard way... find out later. R &R**


	6. Author's Note

**OK first I just want to say sorry for the slow updates, I'm dealing with some personal issues and have had no motivation to write. But I've** **been trying it's** **just** **hard, to explain while I** **was writing the last chapter, my uncle passed away.**

 **Now I'm not a emotional person, but my uncle was very special to me, he the kind of person who would encourage me to do my best and always found a way to make me smile when I was down, so when he died suddenly it really hit me hard.**

 **Which made it hard to want to write but I** **did anyway for you guys. But as I'm trying to get over that and try to write the next chapter a close friend of mine passes away also and that just added to my emotional turmoil and salt to a open wound.**

 **So yeah I'm a bucket of sunshine right now, but I'm going to bear through it and try to write, plus It'll keep my mind off things. Cause half the time I feel like...**

 **My heart is breaking in two and nothing is happy and the other half I feel like punching, breaking or smashing anything that crosses my path.**

 _ **SO MANY EMOTIONS!**_

 **So anyway as I said before I will try my hardest to update, speaking of which as we speak I'm typing up parts of the next chapter so look forward to that. so anyway now that you've seen in to my twisted mind. I'll see ya'll in the next chapter.**


End file.
